


Blood

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Jizz, Canon-Typical Violence, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, the real otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Dean loves watching Benny when he’s fighting. And he loves Benny afterwards, covered in blood and surrounded by bodies.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 17: **Blood** /gore | costume | massage
> 
> How did we make it to day 17 without any Denny?
> 
> Also how did we make it past day 15 without having a celebration that we’ve reached halfway?

The monsters came when they were sleeping. Dozens of them. Leviathans and vampires and sickly grey things that Dean didn’t have a name for, though they died just the same when he got a knife through their necks, screeching unholy green fire as they dissolved. In his periphery, he saw Benny hacking and slashing on the other side of the clearing, as though the axe was an extension of his arm. God, he looked good, covered in blood with his teeth bared, snarling at the things that had dared to disturb their rest. Dean let the battle haze descend, losing himself in the feeling of bone and flesh giving way beneath his hands.

It took him a few minutes to finish off the ones on his side, and he made it to Benny just in time to watch him decapitate a vamp. The blood from its jugular rained over them both for a second and hit Dean’s skin feeling far too warm. He caught Benny’s eye. Benny was covered head to toe in thick red blood. It was dripping off his fingers and making indecipherable patterns on his clothes. It was on his face, and suddenly Dean wanted nothing more than to be a part of it. To get him even dirtier. Dimly, he was aware that he probably looked just as bloody, just as messy, but the knowledge was distant in comparison to the sudden need that had him lunging at his friend. He would have knocked Benny flat if he hadn’t been going for Dean at the exact same time. As it was, they slammed together in the middle of the clearing, hands instantly searching for grip on wet-sticky limbs and torn clothing.

Benny bit the lobe of his ear, the sensitive spot in his neck. Dean reciprocated with his own bites and licks, and somehow the taste of monster blood didn’t turn him off. If anything, it turned him _on._ The evidence of some dead creature on Benny’s skin was getting him riled up faster than anything they’d done before.

They didn’t bother with anything fancy. They were used to quick blow-jobs and quiet, secretive fucks in between sleeping and running. Dean got his waistband down and then shoved his hand into Benny’s tattered pants, pulling him out so he could line their cocks up together and thrust. The blood on his hands left tacky red marks on their skin, and he was hard enough to hammer nails at just the sight of it. Benny got his hands round the back of Dean’s waist, and his fingers dug in too hard, just hard enough, pulling Dean closer. They humped up against each other just like that, with dead creatures for ten yards in every direction and blood splattered everywhere. Benny bit at him, always teasing, always threatening to go too deep, to drink straight from him. Dean gnashed his teeth, goading him, aggressive in turn.

They didn’t talk, or laugh, or try to get comfortable. There was only pleasure—they’re own—and the need to find a release.

Dean came first, snarling and whining and thrusting hard against Benny’s hip. He didn’t bother trying to bring Benny with him. Benny would do it himself, one hand coming off Dean’s waist to pump hard until he was splattering his own pleasure over Dean’s cock and the bare skin beneath his shirt. Blood and come made warm sticky puddles on their bodies.

They wiped their hands on whatever creature looked cleanest, then grabbed their weapons, and left.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in for Day 18: Daddy kink with Ketch


End file.
